omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-001 (S Andrew Swann's Proposal)
Character Synopsis SCP-001 'is immensely ancient and powerful being, that is later revealed to be a collective being comprised of every writer, every admin and basically every reader of The SCP Foundation. All of existence is nothing more than part of "The Database" that SCP-001 wrote and is still continuing to write no matter how absurd or illogical. The Foundation has tried to kill SCP-001 but to no effect, as doing so is not only impossible but would cause the collapse of reality Character Statistics 'Tiering: 1-A Verse: SCP Foundation Name: SCP-001, "The Database" Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, "The Reason Why", Writer, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 9, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Acausality, BFR, Omnipresence, Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Omniscience, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Transduality, Nonexistent Physiology, Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Etc. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Is the supreme being of the SCP Mythos, can shape the verse in any way it may want and could likely and easily write up an SCP with High Hyperversal features if it so wished to. All of the verse is nonsensical fiction to it, which includes the heavily implied Hilbert Space, all dimensions, all concepts) Speed: Omnipresent (SCP-001 is simultaneously present in all points throughout the entire SCP multiverse) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaverse level ' 'Durability: Metaverse level '(Absolutely everything in SCP Foundation is nothing more than a fictional framework called "The Database" that SCP-001 is transcendent over. As such, no entity in SCP Foundation can even reach SCP-001, much less kill the entity) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Stamina is a nonexistent concept to SCP-001) 'Range: Metaversal '(Can reach across the entire SCP Multiverse, including writing in any features it desires. Including the concept of Platonic Concepts, which are noted to exist) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Has absolute knowledge over everything that happens within The Narrative, mostly because it writes out everything that has, is and will happen) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Pen and Mouse (Mostly due to being a writer/admin) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Narrative Control: '''SCP-001 alter the entire narrative of SCP Foundation. The entire multiverse (and the narrative it's built on) is in a state of constant shifting reality flux. SCP files appeared and disappeared from our database with alarming regularity, and the SCPs referred to, to all appearance, appeared and disappeared along with them. Not just SCPs, but personnel, whole sites, and entire decades of the Foundation’s history would be re-written, seemingly at random. And entire memories, and all external research would confirm that “objective” reality matched the current version in our database. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Immortals Category:Author Avatars Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Text Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Life Users Category:Tier 1